


Staking Claims

by neosaiyanangel



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Age Difference - Adult Female Rapist & Underage Male Victim, Anal Plug, Bondage - Chained to Foot of Throne, Collars, Cuckquean, F/M, Gender/Sexuality - Victim's Sexuality Doesn't Include Rapist's Gender, Hair - Shaving the Victim's Genitals, Mind Control, Oral - Performed on Victim, Oral Sex, Penetration - Forced to Penetrate, Rape, Sexual Slavery, Xeno - Non-Human Genitalia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:28:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24312793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neosaiyanangel/pseuds/neosaiyanangel
Summary: Queen Nehellenia wants the moon princess to suffer. She wants to take something precious away that can never be given back. Why not in the form of a bit of fun with the princess’ beloved?
Relationships: Queen Nehellenia/Chiba Mamoru
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19
Collections: Nonconathon 2020





	Staking Claims

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HandmaidenOfHorror](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HandmaidenOfHorror/gifts).



Queen Nehellenia pet the head of her slave. She'd put a pretty collar around his neck for now as he still had some fight left in him. The chain she held had a nice, heavy weight to it. Having him by her throne like this was _fun_.

The princess and her entourage would try and make their way to her. There was no question. It was part of the plan, after all. But that would take time. Right now, Nehellenia had all the time in the world.

She was at a bit of a loss for what to do. Idly she traced patterns on the prince's scalp. What could she do to make things worse for her most hated foe?

Her hand paused, the locks of her slave's head tangling in her fingers.

_Oh_. That was an interesting idea. And it had been _so long_ since she'd indulged…

A twisted smile curled her lips. She looked down with more interest at the man at the base of her throne. Her toy.

Why not fully claim him? Make him hers? Surely the naive and innocent princess hadn't gone that far with her beau. Nehellenia could be the first to take him.

She pulled on the chain. "Stand." Sluggishly the dark-haired man stood. His gaze was the same vague stare off into nothing. She asked, "What is your name?"

"Mamoru. Chiba Mamoru," he answered flatly. Under it, she detected a hint of rebellion. He was trying to fight her spell and failing.

Nehellenia smirked. "Tell me. Have you ever been with your precious princess in a carnal fashion?"

"No."

Pleased with the answer, she waved her hand at him. "Take your clothes off."

He complied with jerky movements. His struggle was obvious. Mamoru didn't want to obey.

That was fine. She would still take what she wanted. He could try to resist as much as he could manage. It was all in vain.

The last of his clothes fell to the floor. Nehellenia frowned as she took in his body.

He seemed to be the average sort for an Earthling. She hadn't dealt with many human males. Surprisingly, their sexual organs seemed to be similar to those of her own people. His penis was a simple tube from the looks of it with his testicles hanging in a sac loosely behind it. Nehellenia could guess on how to use him to satisfy her sexual urges.

She lazily waved him over as she pulled on the chain. "Come here. I'm assuming you humans also need to get hard with some stimulation in order to have sex?"

"Y-yes." His face was pinched almost painfully as he took position in front of her.

"Mmm. Good." She reached out and took his penis in her hands. It was loose and floppy. A strange thing. Nehellenia began to stroke him while trailing a hand across his abs. "Tell me. Did you wish to have your princess be the first to touch you like this?"

"Yes." His eyes were watering now! How precious.

"Don't worry. I'll be _better_ than that dainty little girl. You'll dream of me in your lost thoughts as you drift away in my spell." As he began to harden, she ducked her head down and began to suck him off. To her annoyance, hair from his ballsac tickled her face every time she took him in. She pulled away and snorted. "Bah! That's no good."

She filled her hand with some of her power and grasped his balls hard. He flinched as she let it tear across his testicles. The burning was probably intense as every hair across it was incinerated to nothing.

Nehellenia pulled back to admire her handiwork. "Good. That was almost degrading, taking that nasty hair in my mouth."

Tears were freely flowing from Mamoru as she restarted her attentions. She stroked him softly, enjoying the feel of him getting hard from her. She _was_ the most beautiful creature in the solar system. It would've been impossible for him _not_ to be turned on. A hand stroked his balls, savoring the soft smooth feel of them.

Her thumb teased his glans as she spared a few licks of the tip. Mamoru was grunting, his hips involuntarily thrusting here and there.

Nehellenia snapped her fingers. Her dress vanished, leaving her baring herself to him. She was rather worked up from the helplessness the prince reeked of. Him, being so helpless to her desires…it made her want it bad.

She spread her legs open, propping them on the arms of her throne. Her vulvular tentacles reached out, practically begging to take him in. She let the chain fall to the floor, now more assured that he was under her thrall enough to not break. "Fuck me. Now."

His face had twisted as he took her in. He was shaking now, clearly fighting to not listen to her.

Nehellenia frowned as she saw his erection beginning to fade. Something about her was turning him off. What that could be she had no idea. It was offensive.

She picked the chain back up and yanked him over. He stumbled on top of her, his penis rubbing at her labia as he caught his balance on the throne. Her vulvular tentacles gripped the base of his penis hard while stroking him.

"How _dare_ you…!" She practically choked, spitting, "You, losing your attraction to me, perfection incarnate?" Her tentacles tightened around him. "I won't _let_ you ruin this for me. You'll stay hard no matter what."

Mamoru was choking from pain. His hands were tense at his sides as he gasped ragged breaths. Even through his struggles his erection stood.

Nehellenia pulled him close. She angled herself so they were lined up. "Now. Fuck me."

This time he complied. His gaze was focused entirely on her face as he shoved himself inside her. The pain and hopeless fear in his eyes was simply _delicious_. It turned her on more than the stiff humping he was doing did.

She stretched her neck so she could lick the tears off of his face. A dark smile came to her lips as she hummed, "Mmmm."

For some reason, that sparked even more tears. They were dropping all over her bare chest and dripping down to her feathery crotch. The coolness gave her shivers.

He was faltering now. His penis was red and swollen from the tension of her tentacles on it. The only thing keeping it erect now was the pressure. No matter how much she commanded him, she couldn't keep him going. Mamoru was pretty much out of steam.

That wasn't the only way to get what she wanted. There was another way.

Nehellenia summoned an item she hadn't used in a very long while: her favorite butt plug.

"Here, let me help you," she purred. She pulled him in close with her legs, pinning him bodily to her. A couple of her tentacles reached between Mamoru's legs and helped to spread his asscheeks apart. Nehellenia hopped up and wrapped an arm around him. She playfully rubbed the plug against his asshole. "Here. This should help...stimulate things."

Without warning, she shoved the plug in hard. Mamoru grunted and shook from the sudden intrusion. Nehellenia activated the 'special' property of her toy. It began to pulsate, sending warm vibrations throughout his ass. He went from painful gasps to moans. Finally it looked like she would get what she wanted.

Again, she wasn't getting off much from the act itself. It was what it represented. The loss of innocence. The taking of something precious from the moon princess and her chosen. Seeing him struggle to not betray his love and failing spectacularly was so _good_. It would only be fitting if Nehellenia was the first to have his seed as well.

Her tentacles relaxed on his penis, now instead focusing on getting her off. They helped to bring him in and out, pressing on her clit and stimulating her in ways that human males simply couldn't. The stiff thrusts were now smoother; her spell and his instincts worked together to put his consciousness down.

She pulled back to watch his face. For a human he wasn't half-bad looking. The despair she felt from his soul and saw in his struggling eyes made her feel so powerful...truly, a worthy trophy to prove herself better than the princess.

He then faltered. Gasping, he orgasmed hard into her. She liked the warm, full feeling that flowed through her. But the icing on the cake, the thing she was yearning for the most, was the utter defeat on his face. Nehellenia had relaxed her control of him a little to see him in emotional agony. She could've believed that he'd given up!

It was too much. She felt herself lose control as she, too, began orgasming. She gripped him hard as she shuddered against him. Her mind was momentarily wiped of her thoughts. It all felt divine. Nehellenia forgot everything for a moment as pleasure flooded her senses.

She came back to her senses after a minute. Her head was hanging on Mamoru's shoulder. To her surprise, she'd lost most of the control of her spell. But instead of trying to fight back, he was simply sobbing.

"I'm so sorry," he whispered. "Usagi…"

"Hmph." Hearing the princess' name ruined it somewhat for her. Nehellenia instantly took back control from him. His eyes once again glazed over as her spell took him once more. The tears were still flowing, filling Nehellenia with satisfaction.

Everything that was Mamoru was hers now. The princess would never be his first now, even with the slim chance that Nehellenia somehow lost. Her relationship with the prince would never be the same now.

She smiled, pulling back and stroking his cheek with her hand. "There there. Soon you'll forget about that princess. Soon you'll forget about _everything_." A mocking kiss was laid against his cheek. "You're mine. Now, and always."


End file.
